Fire
A fire elemental can control and later create fire. The sub-skill of fire, light, can be unlocked once the user reaches apprentice level. Keep in mind: unless one has a mutation that aids with this, a fire user is NOT immune to their own summoned fire (at least until Champion level) or other fire. Possible Abilities & Skill Levels Beginner At this level, existing fire can be controlled to a minor degree, such as changing the direction or size of the flame, though it is difficult to keep control over it if it is too large of a fire and if one is not careful, it can quickly get out of control. As well, order to start a fire, the user must focus their energy to generate heat on something combustible, which is often the hardest thing for someone new to the element. A beginner fire user will only be able to create a small flame themselves, and only on something able to be fairly easily burned (not damp wood, but dry grasses). A beginner is also able to cauterize their own wounds with the extreme heat they are capable of producing from within, though this heat may not be used to affect anything or anyone else save themselves yet as it is not known how to control it in that fashion. Apprentice As they grow in strength, the fire-user may begin to create their own fire in small amounts, able to create and control small whips or balls of fire. These can now be used as an attack to another, however these are only able to do very minor amounts of damage at this level. They may also focus their own body's heat through their paws or nose to do things such as boil water or set fire to something combustible, though they must be careful not to burn themselves. Flesh can also be easily burned, though the wounds can generally be recovered from with proper treatment. Apprentices may control existing fire (or fire they create) readily, able to keep easy control over it unless it becomes quite large in size, which then takes more effort. Adept Adepts have insane amounts of control over any existing fire, including their own created fire. Increasing their knowledge of this element will allow them to create walls of fire that cannot be breached, vortexes of flame, and with extremely diligent training will even gain the ability to set fire to the air itself, though this is quite hard to do in large quantities. Flesh wounds from attacks using this level of the skill are extremely dangerous and are best to be avoided. Master When a fire elemental masters their ability, they can melt certain soft metals and even sedimentary rocks of decent size. They are able to burn toxins and illness from their bodies by superheating their own bodies to a feverish heat, which will kill many of the above, however this is very dangerous to perform on oneself and even more dangerous to perform on another. It takes only a thought to create a fire whip or ball at this level to use as an attack at another and these wounds can be very serious and life-threatening. Champion All magic use increases in duration and power. When used in combination with other skills, massive firestorms can be created, or a wolf could use the fire to burn away all of the oxygen in a large area. Champions are extremely dangerous to encounter, should they wish to use their skill for offense, as they can melt even the sturdiest stone with their power. A champion of their element is IMMUNE to their own crafted element, meaning that if it's of their own personal elemental affinity, they will not suffer ill effects of it. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Elemental Skills *Light *Classes *XP Category:Mechanics